Shards of Insanity
by Eternal Nexus Warrior
Summary: Third attempt at a crossover. A new student named Nate River arrived at DWMA and befriends the soul eater gang. But what happens when he's drawn into a more complicated and deadly plan that threatens to destroy his sanity? Multiple pairings including Near/OC, Maka/Soul, Blackstar/Tsubaki, Kid/Liz, Mello/OC, and Stein/Marie with hints of Stein/Medusa.


**What's up everyone, Warrior here. This is my first Soul Eater story and third attempt with a crossover. This time with Death Note, so if I need to improve, let me know. Advice is a useful thing.**

 **A quick warning, this prologue is a little squemish sounding, so if you want, skip the prologue and head straight for chapter one if you want.**

 **I don't own Death Note or Soul Eater.**

Prologue

He couldn't help but notice the injuries on the 8 year old boy's face as he carried him into the lab. The pale, almost lifeless face hidden under a mop of silver hair could barely be seen breathing in his arms as he was laid onto a metal table. Cigarette smoke filled the air as Stein looked down at the close to death child he had brought into his lab.

When he went on his assigniment, he was told not to bring back anything that could be seen as a burden. What he didn't know was that he was gonna break that rule.

"You sure you want to do this?"

Stein watched as a flash of lightning appeared behind him, his partner standing firm with a look of disapproval by the doorway. "You do know Shinigami-sama's gonna be pissed when he finds out right?" Spirit asked.

Stein gave him a blank stare before taking a swipe at his cigarette. "I think he'll pardon me this once. This is far too important, and besides," He took another swipe before staring straight at Spirit, "Don't you have to take care of Maka?"

Spirit scoffed as he turned to go. "You're in over your head this time Stein." The man pointed out as he walked out.

Stein ignored him before carrying himself and the now lifeless body into the operation room, the faint smoke lines following like a cloak behind. He managed to place the child onto the operating table before giving his screw a twist, as if trying to comprehend what he was doing. As if trying to figure out what made him want to do this.

Stein shrugged before bringing his instruments over and setting them next to the table. He gave the boy one last look before grabbing a marker and traced the lines where he was going to cut. With a nod of approval, he placed the marker down and grabbed a scalpel before slowly cutting into the body. The meister was surprised by how fast the blade went in and out.

"Such delicate skin. I wonder why?" Stein muttered as he opened the body up. His hands glowed slightly as he looked over the internal injuries, able to notice the cuts that were on the blood vessels and the broken bones that littered the body. He couldn't help but frown at the sight.

"Hmm... This won't do..." The yellow glow on his hand increased as he placed his hands by the child's heart. Almost immediately, the blood vessels started stitching up and the broken bones were held together by yellow energy. Stein gave a nod as he stitched up the child's body and looked over at the clock. "11:59 huh. So only 10 minutes since he died..." Stein muttered as he stood up, the yellow energy that was part of his soul wavelength flaring up like a great flame.

"Soul Overload." Stein brought his hand over the child's chest as his wavelength pulsed through the body. The meister watched for a minute, before sighing. "So it can't be helped. This experiment failed," Stein muttered as he stood up and reached towards the body.

A collective shudder from the child's body suddenly rose up as a cough emerged from the child's body. Stein gasped as the child sat up and now he could finally see who he was. The child's dark grey, almost emotionless eyes stared at him from under silvery white locks. His pale skin had a little more color now, and Stein couldn't help but grin at his success. _Well now, what a surprise..._

"Welcome back to the living, little one."


End file.
